burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Vehicle infobox
Template Ok. I think this template is pretty much perfect. I added «»'s to the top to cycle through the cars in garage order (requires next= and previous= in the template). I need to go back through and setup auto-categories on other stats for games other than Paradise. Unfortunately, I don't have any of the other games, and I don't want to categorize stats that we made up (like weight) So can someone tell me all the vehicle stats for each game? :Burnout Legends vehicles have no stats. Burnout 3 vehicles have speed and weight. Burnout Revenge vehicles have Crash Breaker, Boost Speed, and Weight. Those are the Burnout games I have ::Awesome. Thanks. As far as the <>'s if you want to help with the 'garage order' as well, you can. (I will be working on that over the next couple of days) Make sure you do it only if you have all 87 vehicles =p and do it in ONLINE mode as it will show all cars. I will get cracking on the auto-cats of Weight and Crash Breaker (I think those were the only two you listed that aren't setup already. Points. Mainly cars across many Burnout games have a very messed up infobox. If the car supposedly has no boost, the info box will add a lot of UN-uploaded image links. Its a big mess to say the least. As an idea, All cars from Burnout 1&2 use Speed Boost, so they can get those kind of Points, without saying Speed Boost. For the B3 cars, they get their own custom info box points due to a custom style of boost. Use the Euro Circuit Racer as a guide. :I appreciate you trying to help, but next time can you just point out the fact? It was a slight oversight on my part, and it would have took a few seconds to fix. If you notice any more problems, please post them right away, I check here everyday, sometimes several times a day and can handle problems immediately. I haven't deleted the slight blue hue stat image, if you want those used for B3 only and a different color for Dominator/Revenge, please discuss it here, and I can easily add it to the template. ::Ok, we currently have for speed, for aggression, for stunt, for no boost, and for locked boost type. I am not sure if that's the color of the Locked circles in the game or not. If someone can upload a clear image of the Extreme Hotrod, I can change the color to reflect. Crashbroke brought up a point about having different colors for other games as well, and since they don't use this format, I would like collaboration on what colors we would like. It seems Burnout 1 didn't have stats, but from 2 on, they did. So we can come up with colors for 2, 3, Revenge, Dominator, and Legends. Please, I'd like to hear opinions here. In my mind, Burnout 3 and Revenge could use the same points, due to the fact that both boost types in each game are the exact same. Burnout 2 could use a orange point due to using the same boost type as Speed boost type but when the bar is full, is orange with bits of yellow. Should the Hawker Mech's points be a circle with strip of yellow, red, and green? :I'd like to see what color it is in the game, but I could come up with a triple sliced pie circle with all three colors if that's the case, or wait until it's released and see what the game uses. I think Burnout 1&2 should use speed boost dots and 3&Revenge should use aggression dots. Adding more colors would make it more confusing than it has to be. As for the Boost Specials dots, I don't have the pack, so I wouldn't know. ::As I own all of the console Burnout games (and the PSP ones), I can help shed some light. First off, in Burnout 1 the speeds aren't even listed, rather a car is ranked as being Easy, Medium or Hard to drive. In B1's case, a Top Speed and Top Speed while Boosting listing would seem most appropriate to me. In Burnout 2 it's actually a white meter as opposed to increments like in Burnout 3 and Paradise, which would make it harder to measure, but maybe using square-shaped units? (unused areas of the stat bar are aqua blue, btw) The proposed B3 color is good because that color happens to match the 'unit' color used in the game itself. If there's any way to make them the tall dashes like in that game that'd be slick. ::Revenge, however, is much like the original in that the cars are ranked by Top Speed rather than incremental stats, however Crashbreaker and Weight could be units, as Crashbreaker Maxes at 10 and there are five weights: Super Light, Light, Medium, Heavy and Super Heavy. Dominator doesn't list ANY stats, and while all cars of a particular class drive at the same speed, their Handling is unique to each car, so that could possibly be listed. Burnout Legends, like Dominator, doesn't list stats, so all cars there also travel at about the same speed, and also like Dominator, they also all Handle differently. For Boostless Burnout Paradise vehicles, I think a more immediately obvious grey color should be used for the dots. ::Another aspect would be a listing of colour choices (or the three Finish choices in Paradise's case), so what I propose is that each game get it's own vehicle Infobox with the necessary information for the vehicles in that game, like this: Burnout 1 Image: image of vehicle here Top Speed: XXmph Top Boosting Speed: XXXmph Colors: of colours here Burnout 2 Image: image of vehicle here Acceleration: White Blocks/Aqua Blocks Control: WB/AB Top Speed: WB/AB Colors: of colors here Burnout 3 Image: image of vehicle here Top Speed: Aqua Dashes/Black Dashes Handling: AD/BD Colors: of colors here Burnout Revenge Image: image of vehicle here Crashbreaker Level: Orange Dots/Blank Dots Weight: weight name here Top Speed: XXXmph Colors: of colors here Burnout Legends Image: image of vehicle here Colors: of colors here Burnout Dominator Image: image of vehicle here Colors: of colors here Burnout Paradise Image: image of vehicle here Speed: Boost Type Circle/Blank Circle Boost: BTC/BC Strength: BTC/BC Finishes: of finish colors here ::Well that didn't show up well, but you should get what I mean. I didn't list game because that's a bit obvious for each Infobox were they to be used. KBABZ 22:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::I can do all that with one infobox. Just makes it simpler in my opinion. As far as these dashes and bars... can you show me a screenshot of what you are talking about? If so, I can implement it in the infobox for that specific game. As I only own Paradise, I am not much help in the other games of the series, but if you can help me out, I will make sure the infoboxes look top notch. :::: The link here is of a Heavyweight (Crash) vehicle in Burnout 3, with the stats in the bottom right corner: http://xboxmedia.ign.com/xbox/image/article/538/538213/burnout-3-feature-475-20040813055212322.jpg KBABZ 22:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you. I can work with this. Do they all use the same color? Colors Okay, here's my idea for boost colors: B1/2: Gold-ish B3/R/L: Dark blue (Locked is light, so this is dark) BD: Orange Yoyo805 00:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I know, why don't we have orange for all the others? That way it'll fit the colors of this site and won't get mixed up with Burnout Paradise boost types. As for BP boost types we need a multi-colored one for the switchable boost on the Hawker Mech. Thanks, ::What's the color icon for the Mech in the game? Can anyone tell/show me? :::It appears to be Stunt-colored in the Junkyard, and the Extreme Hotrod is regular blue. Yoyo805 01:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you view them in the junkyard like you were able to view the legendary ones even thought you don't have them? If so, I may have to hook the PS3 back up soon to check unless someone can post a screenshot of both of them in the Junkyard before then. :::::To be honest, I only saw them on Operation Burnout... unfortuantly, they won't show up until tommorow. Yoyo805 19:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Top Speed Instead of estimated, should it say formulated? I think it sounds better. :"190 mph approx." imo sounds more scientific ::Works for me. 88 Special Hover Speed :I added this to the infobox, but perhaps it may not be useful/fit everything else/look right. Thoughts. (Rappy, Im looking your way) ::Something was messed up, there are two Top Cruising Speed boxes instead of one. It should be like this: *Top Cruising Speed *Top Boosting Speed *Top Cruising Speed (Hovering) *Top Boosting Speed (Hovering)